


Hypotheticals

by olivemartini



Series: Kit's Explorations of the Institutes, With the Help of Ty [8]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep in the same room sometimes.<br/>Not together.<br/>Just... near each other.  It's easier that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this as part of the "Kit's exploration of the Institute" series, they're exploring Ty's room.

They sleep in the same room sometimes.

Kit didn't know when it started.  Maybe it was when everyone started to find Ty asleep around the institute, sprawled across the floor or curled up in chairs.  Maybe it was when he got paler and started to sway on his feet he was so tired, or snapped at Livvy so many times one day she burst into tears, or he complained about the words swimming across the page whenever he tried to do research.  It might have been around the fifth time Kit woke up from a nightmare, or when Emma broke into his room brandishing Cortana against an imaginary enemy just to find him screaming in his sleep, or the day Julian turned the corner to catch him in the middle of the panic attacks Kit had been trying to hide from everyone.

It was just easier to fall asleep if Ty was in the room, as strange as that might sound.  He didn't know why.  It might have been the fact that it was easier to believe nothing would hurt him when there was a bad ass shadowhunter in the room.  Or that they whisper to each other as they fall asleep, throwing secrets around like they don't mean anything.  Kit liked it that Ty's voice was the last thing he heard at night, and his voice was the first thing he heard in the morning.   He still had trouble falling asleep, but it was easier to count Ty's breaths than sheep, and Ty was better at calming him down after a nightmare.

They never talk about it.  It's not like they sleep _together,_ they're normally on opposite sides of the room.  Normally they don't even try to fall asleep in the same place, they'll just be together, so intent on avoiding whatever new torture their minds decide to supply that night they just stay awake until they pass out where they're sitting.  But tonight was different.

"Hey Kit?"

"Yeah?" 

They were side by side, stretched out across Ty's bed, staring up at the ceiling.  "Why do you come in here every night?"

That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?  Kit wasn't exactly sure what to tell him.  Should he tell Ty about the anxiety that builds up in him and that Ty was the only one who could keep it at bay?  Should he talk about the nights he stayed up counting Ty's eyelashes and the freckles on his cheeks, or how every time he watches the headlights from passing cars run over his face he thinks Ty is the most beautiful person he's ever seen?  Could he talk about the nightmares and how for some reason he doesn't care how pathetic he looks, he just wants, no, needs Ty there to reassure him they aren't real?  Could he tell Ty he knows this dumb crush of his isn't going to be possible, but he'll take what he gets?  "Do you want me to stop?"

It was a trick his dad taught him.  If you want to avoid the truth, turn it back on them.  "No."  The word burst from Ty's lips, the only non-whispered syllable they had said that night.  "I definitely don't want that.  I just... Livvia said something to me earlier... and I was wondering about it."

Kit could feel the beginning of panic, but this time it was a familiar one.  It was the one he always got around Ty, like he was fumbling around in the dark and any step might send him tumbling off a cliff.  The only thing that makes that feeling okay is that he's pretty sure Ty feels it too.  "I guess I just like being around you."  And then, because he never was good at keeping his mouth shut, he added, "You make me feel safe.  Like you're not going to let anyone hurt me."

"Nothing can hurt you, Kit, I told you a million times.  The institute is-,"

"Protected by ancient magic that won't fail, wards, blah blah blah."  Kit rolled his eyes at the ceiling, and became immediately aware that Ty was watching him like he was a ticking time bomb.  He had that look he got when he was unsure if someone was making fun of him or not.  Kit would blame that look for making him reach over and grab hold of Ty's hand.  "There's a difference between being safe and feeling safe, Ty."

"Oh."  Ty cleared his throat, started to say something, then stopped.  "Well, I'd protect you, hypothetically."

Kit's face was shaping into a grin without his permission.  He had always thought himself to be a cool guy, but around Ty he was just a dork.  A sappy, pathetic, prone to mental breakdowns and cuddle sessions kind of dork.  It wasn't a bad thing.  "Hypothetically."

"And hypothetically, I like having someone who doesn't make me feel like I'm strange, and just lets me be myself. I feel like I belong with you."

"You aren't strange."

"It was a hypothetical."

They still hadn't let go of each other.  And even though it was taking them both an extreme amount of effort to stay awake, and Kit was stumbling over his words, he still hadn't moved away from Ty.  "Hypothetically speaking, could I stay?  Just this once?"

Ty blinked and propped himself up on his elbow, staring.  Kit was sure there was a change in the way they were looking at each other, but it might have been his imagination.  "You always stay."

"I meant like, here.  In your bed.  With you."  There was silence, and Kit could feel himself beginning to panic again.   He was tired of feeling that way, like he was speeding down hill with no brakes.  "Hypothetically."

"Well, if it's hypothetical."  Ty grinned, and Kit was just about to tell him how pretty he looked when he smiled when Ty scooted closer, laying his head on just.  It was a bit frightening, but for all the right reasons.  Slowly, trying not to frighten him, Kit pulled Ty up against him.

"Completely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments telling me what you think.  
> Also, if you liked this, check out the rest of the series. Pretty please


End file.
